Mixed
by mosherocks4
Summary: Shadow has doubts, does Vio really love him? Does he really care? Or is it all just a joke to him? Yaoi/Vio-Shadow/Dark Fluff Story


**Hi Guys! :) So this is my first Legend of Zelda Fic...Which is kind of odd, because I've loved Zelda probably my whole life...And it's shocking I've only _now_ written a story for it...O.o But anyway! This is a Really short story, it was actually made because I was mad at my little sisters, So I was in a dark/'emo' mood and The story has a similar-ish feel...But it's still Romance. No surprise there XD haha.**

**These two are my Favoutire LoZ couple, so no bashing please! Yaoi Warning too! MaleXMale! Don't like? Don't read the story! Or just don't leave mean reviews! I don't want to deal with haters -_- **

**I hope you all enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p>A chair was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall opposite of the figure that had thrown it. The figure was in a rage. It was for an unknown reason, but it caused various object in the room to be thrown and smashed. The figure screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling the familiar burn in his throat. He hadn't been that upset for a long time, but the burn and sensation was still as familiar as his own fingers.<p>

"Damn it!" He yelled fiercely. His sapphire blue eyes shining in the dim light of the moon. The room he was in was full of moonlight, making him seem almost invisible due to him blending into the shadows around him. He yelled again, throwing a small table lamp this time. Glass flew everywhere as it collided with the wall.

"Shadow!" A voice questioned carefully. Shadow snapped back to the reality of his home which he shared with his boyfriend Vio.

The sound of footsteps filled Shadow's ears. The purple haired boy didn't move or make a sound when the door to the bedroom was opened and light from the hall way poured in.

"Shadow, you in here?" Vio's voice was low, like a whisper. Shadow felt his heart tighten and he fell to his knees.

"Shadow!" A gasp came from the blonde boy standing at the door. He ran over to the shadowed man and knelt down next to him.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked, soothing the kneeling boy who was now panting for air.

"W-why do you care?" Shadow's voice came out slowly and a little shaky. He never took his eyes off the ground below him because he knew that if he did he'd fall for the tricks of the blonde's eyes.

"What are you saying?" Vio asked a little harshly. Shadow winced at Vio's words. He felt stupid, why? Because he didn't know the truth. Did Vio really love him?

"I give everything to you..." Shadow let his voice drag out. He wanted to know the truth, even if it hurt them both.

"I gave my life, my heart, my body, my _soul_ to you!" Shadow let his tone rise along with his body, until he was now standing in front of the blonde male. Vio had a look of shock on his face. Horror was creeping its way into his ocean blue eyes, clouding them.

"S-Shadow...What are you talking about...?" Vio felt his fingers start to tremble as he watched Shadow's eyes and face distort into and angry rage.

"I loved you with everything I had! I still do! Damnit Vio! I need to know what I mean to you!" Shadow shouted. Tears stared running freely down the dark haired boy's face. His teeth were clenched together tightly.

"You mean everything to me!" Vio added his own shouting to the room.

"Really? Then why the hell are you never around when I need you! You're always with Green! What the hell does he have, what does he mean to you?" Shadow's words were said through gritted teeth and through the tears of the shadowed boy.

Vio felt like his own set of water works would start, but he forced them down and away from his eyes.

"Green? Are you really going to bring him up!" Vio yelled, feeling as if he had just been punched in the stomach. Shadow should have known how Vio felt for him, and he should have known that Green was only another form of himself. Green meant nothing to Vio, compared to how much he loved and cared Shadow.

"Vio, just tell me the truth..." Shadow had changed his voice again. This time it was full of hurt and pain and confusion.

"Do you _love_ me!" Shadow spat the words like they were poison. All Vio could do was take them, like being stabbed in the heart by his own sword.

"Shadow..." Vio started to speak. Shadow however didn't want to hear the excuses he knew were coming. The purple haired boy proceeded to leave the room, only to be caught by the arm.

Vio held Shadow's arm tightly in his hand. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, so he let them fall free.

"I've always loved you..." Vio's voice was more of a sob, but the words were real. They both knew it.

"And I'll only _ever_ love _you_..." Vio swiftly turn around to face Shadow. Both faces were smudged with tears.

"Shadow, I don't know why you'd ever doubt me. But I'm sorry if it's because of something I did." Vio wrapped his arms around his shadow self and held him tightly.

"I'll _never_ love anyone else, I promise you that." Vio whispered into Shadow's ear. Shadow's eyes filled with a new layer of tears and he let them fall out. He didn't care. He was happy he knew the truth. Vio loved him more than anything and he always will. He promised.

* * *

><p><strong>They always end happily, don't they? :) I like happy endings, I'd be super happy if I had my own Vio or Shadow Link to hug me! XD aha, Again with the fantasising... *Shot* Sorry! ;P<strong>

**Did I ever tell anyone I've _Always_ thought Link was Gay? He claims he likes zelda, but does he? He can't technically be with her right? Or they'd be related&He'd be a prince! (through the game timelines ect.) But whatever! I've just always thought he was! XD hehe, But he's Sexy nonetheless! ;P**

**Right, I'm WAY off topic, Let me know what you think? I'd like to know if I should write more LoZ Fanfics! :) Or if I shouldn't, or if I could improve or something else. I don't bite by the way, My cat does and let me tell you it hurts like _crazy_ when she does! But I don't! :D**

**Anyways, Thanks for Reading and Reviewing(?)**

**-mosherocks4/Kris**


End file.
